Into Hyrule: The Second Journey
by Punisher 2002
Summary: It's been two years since the first visit to Hyrule. And Chantelle still loves Link, however, Link is going to marry Zelda! What'll happen to Chantelle, will she get him to fall in love with her or is there a new man in her heart? OCL, ZL, OC?


Another Zelda story with an OC in it. But it isn't an OC/L but a L/Z with an OC/Sheik. Yes, it is a sequel to Into Hyrule. I don't anything but the plot and the OC. Sheik and Zelda AREN'T the same person. I repeat, they aren't the same person! Though it is mentioned.

**Into Hyrule: The Second Journey. **

It had been two years since that fatal trip into her favourite video game and Chantelle had never told a single soul about it. They wouldn't believe that she went into her game and met her favourite video game character, Link. The poem she did gave her an A; her teacher said it was filled with so much emotion. But now she was graduating from high school and she will start her own life. She was nervous that she wouldn't be able to do it and her feelings for the hyrulian were growing much more when they were apart now.

Chantelle was resting in her room, playing the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time again. It was the only way to see her love again and also she loved the story line.

"Chantelle!" her mother's voice yelled.

"Yes mom?"

"Can you get a few items from the store for dinner?"

"Fine," said Chantelle while she got up and went to save her progress in the game, "I'll miss you Link."

She turned the TV off and went downstairs to get her shoes and coat on. After getting the list from her mother, she left the house and walked to the store with many thoughts swimming in her mind. One was the exams that were coming up, another was college, and the final was her feelings for Link. They all were all occupying her mind so much that she wasn't paying attention to something near her.

This something was an energy, a powerful energy that could help a person with their problems in an instant. It had Chantelle as it's next target and it would get her when she was alone.

Chantelle had gotten the items she needed for her mother and left the store. It was oddly quiet, but she didn't mind it, and went on her way. But she should've minded it, as it was rush hour there, however, she didn't and it was the perfect time to strike for the energy. And it did.

Suddenly a fog appeared, thicker than pea soup, and no one could see though it. This made Chantelle a lot more attentive to what was happening around her. She picked up her paced only to find that she couldn't see anything in front of her and that was pointless to do so.

"Someone, anyone! Can you hear me!" screamed Chantelle, who was still holing her bag of food.

But to no avail, no one was there because she was now part of the energy's plan. It had consumed the area around her and will teleport her to her favourite place anywhere. For Chantelle, that would be easily named as Hyrule. So, it did just that. It took her to Hyrule, two years after Ganondorf and her adventure.

When the fog dispelled Chantelle looked to a sight she had been once before. Hyrule field. 'Im-Impossible! I-I can't be here!' thought Chantelle madly. But she walked around. Seeing the place felt like she was back at home, and she knew where everything was and all. But she remembered Zelda saying she couldn't come back there again. Zelda was wrong, and she was back.

"Well… This is what I wanted, but what'll happen now?" asked Chantelle to herself.

She decided to go to Hyrule castle town, as that would be the best place for her to start. It wouldn't take her that long, due that she could see from there, and she walked bag and all. Chantelle was right, it didn't take her long at all, it took her roughly ten minutes of walking and there she was, standing in front of the open gates. No guards were there though, but it was open so she just walked in. The marketplace hadn't changed one bit and for that she was glad, however, it was very busy. Many people were buying and selling wares, some were just talking with others. Chantelle ignored them as she continued walking to the only place that may help her, again, Hyrule Castle.

It was a big castle with white stonewalls, probably marble, and a green tile roof. Its gardens were vast and beautiful, filled with fragrant smells and gorgeous flowers. It was anyone's dream to see it and Chantelle had been inside it once. While walking she was stopped by some guards.

"Who are you?" asked a guard calmly, from the group near her.

"Um... I'm Chantelle, sir. I was wondering if I could talking to Zelda and Link?"

"Talk to them? Like you mean you know them?"

"Yes! They're my friends"

"Hmm… If you are their friends, why haven't they mentioned you before?"

"Uhh…"

"Because she wishes not to be known," said a voice, "Allow her to pass."

The voice belonged to a sheikah with blonde hair and red eyes, one covered. He wore the body suit of his people and he looked calm and collected. He was strong, as one could tell, and wise. He stood near her, but there wasn't anyone beside her before.

"Yes sir!" he said cleary and motioned the guards to allow both safe passage to the castle.

"Thanks Zelda," Chantelle whispered to the sheikah beside her.

"Zelda?" the sheikah questioned her, "I'm not Zelda. My name is Sheik."

"You're Zelda in disguise."

"Princess Zelda and I are not the same, child. Now, let us speak with Zelda and her fiancé, Link."

'Fiancé…' Chantelle thought sadly, 'It's true, he's going to marry her.'

They both made it to the castle doors, quietly they walked in and it looked the same with only some small changes. But it was still mystical and grand. They walked side by side until they made it to the throne room. There it was the same as it was two years ago, but with another throne. One for Link.

"Stay there," he said, and left to get the two people she knew well.

"Alright."

She waited for some time, it felt like forever, but it wasn't and soon the doors opened again. Three people were there, not the two Chantelle had thought, but three. A hyrulian Princess, a Hero, and the sheikah named Sheik.

"Chantelle?!" both Zelda and Link yelled when they saw her.

The air fell silent and tense. Both were not expecting Chantelle there and Chantelle wasn't expecting Shiek to be telling the truth. But one would have to speak, weither it would be the human or the others remained a mystery, until one did.

"This girl says she knows you two." Shiek explained, "Is it true?"

"Yes. We know her," confirmed Link.

"Chantelle, how did you come back here? I thought our magic sent you home?"

"Zelda. It did work, two years have passed since then and then I was walking to get some things for dinner when a strange fog took me here."

"A strange fog?"

"Yeah."

Zelda walked to the human there and saw her face again. Zelda noted that the human had changed and had grown since that last time she had seen her. She looked more womanly and more of an adult than a teenager. Link too noticed these changes and hoped that she would be his friend still.

"Chantelle can stay here again right Zelda?"

"Or course she can Link. She is welcomed to stay."

"Thanks you guys… But won't Ganondorf attack again like last time?"

"If he does, I'll feel it," Zelda reassured her.

"But you didn't the first time," protested Chantelle.

"We believe that was the end, but now we are better Chantelle. Now, let us get you settled in."

"Will my services be needed your highness?" asked Sheik.

"Not now Sheik. You may leave."

Sheik bowed to Zelda and left, not even saying good-bye to Chantelle, who thought that was rude. Zelda and Link took Chantelle back to the same room she was in before. It had stayed the same with no changes, expect the bed was made this time. However, they didn't stay there long, only to show Chantelle the way to get there, for now it was evening and dinner was ready.

The dinning hall was big, like normal, but it had new paintings on the walls and one was of her. It was in the green dress she had worn and holding the Goron's Ruby in her hand.

"That picture is of me," Chantelle said.

"Of course it is. You helped defeat Ganondorf," explained Link.

"Thank-you. I mean I would never had guessed I was in a painting."

"No. You helped us and we thought it would be a good idea," said Zelda, "And now we should be eating our meal before it gets cold."

With that said, all three of them, after sitting in their chairs, ate their dinner. The food was fresh, making the dinner enjoyable one, with wine to drink. However, Chantelle had milk instead, disliking wine. But all in all it was a good dinner. After dinner they went to the library to talk about the new situation that had happen. And how to right it again.

Link sat on a couch with Zelda beside him; Chantelle sat across from them in another chair. It was an awkward feeling between the three there. Mostly for Chantelle, as she thought she would never see them again, but fate said differently.

"Chantelle, can you tell us more about the fog?" asked the hyrulian Princess.

"It was thick… Very thick, and I couldn't see through it at all."

"Hmm… This is strange. Link, have you come across anything like this in your journeys?"

"Not really," admitted the hero, "But it could be the Goddess's wish that she would come back again."

"But the question is why?" Zelda asked to her self more than anyone there, "And if so would that mean she is meant to stay here?"

"Me? Stay here? I'm human Zelda, not hyrulian."

"Chantelle does have a point."

"It is just a theory Link and Chantelle, nothing more."

Chantelle simply looked at the two hyrulians there, both of the bodies where closer together; which is expected for two that would be married soon, but it still hurt her heart. Zelda noticed Chantelle's feelings and asked her about it, but she answered back that she was homesick and the feeling would pass. But Zelda knew better but for Chantelle's sake, she didn't push it any farther.

Time had pass during the talk, and it was more evening now as the sun had set and the stars were already out. They all could see out of the windows and decided to get some rest, Link and Zelda were. Chantelle wanted to walk in the gardens and Zelda agreed that she could. So, Chantelle went into the gardens by herself, looking at the tiny dots of light in the sky.

"It's beautiful here…"

"Too true," said a voice, at which Chantelle turned around and saw Sheik there.

"Sheik? What brings you out here?"

"The fresh air."

"Oh. Umm… Hey, Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about saying you were Zelda. I was wrong to assume you were."

"But you must have some reason to believe I was the Princess."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't believe it."

"That or you do not trust me?"

"Well… All right, but don't say I didn't warn you. I come from a different world, one that knows this world as a video game. We play this game and well… Zelda and you are the same person because she used it to hide herself from Ganondorf. You get it?"

"The most part."

"And you don't find that odd?"

"No."

"Oh… You're a sheikah, I should've known that," said Chantelle, "But I think I better hit the hay. Night Sheik."

"Good night."

Chantelle left the shiekrah to his thoughts and went to bed. She was tired and needed to get some sleep as to figure a way home with Zelda and Link the next day. However, sleep was hard for her especially when she was in the same place as her lover and not by able to let him know that. Eventually she did get to sleep, allowing her mind to have no dreams and a broken heart.

That same night an evil presence was able to free himself from the sacred realm, in the same way he did it before. The same person knew the seal was weakened, then using the Triforce of Power after making the seal broken, and this made him happy. Finding himself in the Temple of Time again he knew time had passed. Around two years since he had shown, two years since his plan failed, two years since the human girl came to Hyrule. He knew what he had to do, he had to gain the last two pieces of the Triforce and kill the sages and the hero of time.

Knowing that waltzing in to any of the temples now would be fool's death wish, so he did the next best thing, he would create a new hideout. A new base for him, but where would be the most unnoticeable place? A smirk appeared on his face, after questioning himself. He would make his new base at the Lost Woods. No one without magic could go in there and not get lost. No one would think to look there, but he knew that he must make it unnoticeable for the Forest sage, Saria.

Raising his left hand, he teleported to a part of the forest that was unknown to Saria. He looked around and started using the Triforce of Power to shape the ground to make a base for himself. Many towers, dungeons, and traps were in the new castle for the evil king.

He smiled at the new dark filled castle and knew what he had to do next, make some enemies for the "hero" to fight. Moving his arms, like for a spell, some redeads appeared. Also many moblins, swarms of keese of all types, groups of octoroks, and many iron knuckles stood before Ganondorf.

"Everyone!" his voice boomed, "It is time for a long era of darkness to spread and take root here! Hyrule will be ours for the taking! This time not even the sages and the hero of time can stop us! This time we'll be the ones free and they'll… Die by our hands!"

Many cheers rang though out the army standing there, all were glad to be able to kill the ones who had trapped them or killed their kind. Some of the iron knuckles raised their axes to show their happiness to their king.

"Let this be known as the day that the light will fall and darkness will spread! That all hope is lost and the hearts of all knows fear! That I, Ganondorf, am back among the living! Muha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ganondorf yelled, "Now, go forth and claim our land!"

The enemies, inspired by Ganondorf's speech went to case pain and misery all over Hyrule, as he made another being come back to talk in private. This being looks a lot like the hero himself, but with a black tunic and hat, blood red eyes, pale skin, and hair that is silver. Yes, Shadow Link was among the living once more.

"I want Zelda alive, and you must bring her to me. Kill anyone in the way if you must but I want to be the one that end's her life!"

"Yes my master. Anything else you want me to do?"

"Find out more of this, human Chantelle, as you can. She is back here."

"How do you know that sir?" asked Shadow Link.

"They don't called this," he says coldly showing his hand with the Triforce piece glowing, "The Triforce of Power for nothing."

"Ah… I see sir. Then I'll do it, but for a price."

"What would that be? I did bring you back from your death and you want a price?"

"I want to kill him. I want to end that blasted Link's life!"

"Don't we all, even I would like that. If that is only what you want…"

"And I want to kill the water sage."

"Deal."

They both shook hands on it, however, Ganondorf were going to betray Shadow Link. Only Ganondorf will get the pleasure to kill Link, and only him. Shadow Link turned and disappeared from Ganondorf's sight. Ganondorf left for the throne room he created, and he sat down, and waited for them. Soon the time for darkness will come and for the light to fall. He laughed while a redead got him a drink of red wine.

The castle soon became covered in a deep dark fog, which you couldn't see the light of a new day, nor hear the pleasant sounds from the animals. It was now a whole new land there hidden in the safety of the forest and the forest sage herself.

In a beautiful castle, in a bedroom with silk covers and such, with expensive jewels and ancient books, woke a princess. She had a dream that the dark clouds had came back, but with a feeling of revenge. She talked to the sage of light telepathically only to find out that the seal to the evil realm was broken and Ganondorf no longer inside of it. She ran to Link's room and waked him.

"Link! Please wake up!"

"Ugh… Zelda? What's wrong?"

"Link… He's back. Ganondorf!"

"What?" asked Link who now was fully awake.

"H-He's back Link… Just like the last time she came."

"Then, we must get the sages and form a plan, quickly."

Zelda nodded and left to her room, so she can change, while Link stayed in his. He was worried about this but knew he had to do something. After getting his normal green tunic on, he left for Chantelle's room; it was only fair that she was included too. His mind was filled with many questions and not enough answer, but for now he shrugged them off as he approached the door. He knocked the door to see if she was a wake, or to wake her up.

"Ugh… It's… I dunno the time but to early to be up," groaned Chantelle, her voice went through the door.

"You have to wake up Chantelle there's a meeting soon about Ganondorf and you must be there!" yelled Link.

"Ganondork? He's… Five more minutes please Link…"

"Chantelle!"

He heard snoring, meaning the Chantelle went back to sleep, and he gave an annoyed sigh. He backed up and bit and then ran, shoulder first, into the door. It blasted open, waking up Chantelle, and she saw Link. She did the only thing that came into her mind at a time like this, she screamed.

"PERVERT!"

"No-No… It's not like that Chan"

"GET OUT!"

Following Chantelle's order, Link went out of the room, when a maid appeared with clothing for Chantelle. She went in and gave Chantelle a dress to put on, helping the teenager with the corset part and made her look better. After the maid was done she left and Chantelle came out, looking pretty good in the dress too. Link blushed at her but then quickly toned it down.

Both walked together into the main hall where everyone else was. All the sages, Zelda, Sheik and now Link and Chantelle were there. The main hall also had chairs, one of each colour to correspond to each sage and four normal ones for Zelda, Link, Sheik and Chantelle to sit on. This was after the hellos and greetings to every sage, and a bone-shattering hug from Darunia.

"Today we are gathered for important business," stated Rauru, "Ganondorf has escaped the evil realm again and is on the lose."

"That bastard! How dare he escape the realm!"

"Calm down Nabooru," said Impa, "You do not need to make a scene."

The gerudo glared at the older sheikah while some of the others only sighed. This meeting had to continue, because Hyrule was at stake.

"Everyone!" Zelda yelled, "We need to stay on task here!"

"Yes. You are right your highness," Impa said.

"Listen, Ganondorf has escaped using this method before, using Chantelle. And I think it's not safe for anyone right now," added Link.

"If he's near the lake I would sense him," Ruto said, who was still jealous that Link picked Zelda of her but she tried to not show it.

"He wouldn't be at the lake! He would be in Death Mountain," Darunia boomed.

That only caused another argument and Chantelle could wonder why they were even picked for being sages in the first place. She stood up and then got onto her chair, which made Link and Sheik curious to as of why she did that, only to have it answered soon.

"QUIET!"

Everyone stopped yelling and turn to face the owner of that voice. Chantelle blushed in embarrassment and then sat back in her chair. This allowed Zelda to stand up and begin talking again.

"Thank-you Chantelle. As of right now, we are all on alert. Keep on guard and if you sense him near you, do not fight him alone. Call for us and we'll do it together. I do not wish for Hyrule to fall in the darkness again. Chantelle, I want you to be extra careful now. Ganondorf maybe after you as well."

"Huh? Why Zelda?"

"You are the only one that has been able to come here, but it does not mean you are the only who can go to your world. He may use you to go to your world and take over it as well."

"Oh… I've never thought of that."

"Maybe she should have a body-guard," suggested Rauru.

"I agree," Sheik said, "And I'll be honoured to do it your highness."

"Then it's settled. Chantelle, as of now Sheik will be your body-guard."

Chantelle's heart dropped, she really wanted Link to be it, but of course he was Zelda's soon to be husband. And the meeting continued on, but Chantelle tried ignore her feelings, with very little success. They agreed on a temporary solution and were now talking on other subjects, like trading and money.

"That's why the zora's always give out the freshest of waters," bragged Ruto, who was talking to Saria.

"But the forest has the freshest fruit, and we would like to give it to you for trading but the Deku Tree Sprout would not allow it."

Over a bit Chantelle saw Nabooru talking with Darunia about fighting and rocks. Rauru, Zelda, Impa and Link were all talking about Ganondorf. Sheik was resting in his chair, as Chantelle noted, and she was going to ask a question to him. If the doors didn't burst opened and a guard, injured, fell to the ground. Zelda saw this and ran to his side, with everyone in hot pursuit.

"What happened to you?" asked the princess softly.

"H-Hurry… Th-There are monsters… At-Attacking"

"Link! There are monsters attacking the town!"

"I'm on it!"

Link ran off to his room to get his equipment and then off to the town to aid the guards protecting it. Darunia already ran off to aid the hyrulians. Everyone else left to their temples to see if they're in need of help. Sheik took Chantelle more in there deeper parts of the castle for safekeeping. Unknown to anyone a shadow crept into the castle, one that bares a strange similarity as the hero of time.

Link ran out and saw many redeads and moblins attack the castle town. Hyrulians were screaming and running to their homes, if they were still there, and many people had been injured. Pulling out the Master sword he ran and attacked one redead who would've killed a little girl. Link managed to save her life, and in return she hugged him. Her mother ran to Link and thanked him, who told her that she should head to Lon Lon Ranch, as Hyrule Castle Town wasn't safe anymore. They took the hint and left.

Link then turned to hear the sound of metal clashing against rock. It was Darunia, sage of fire, fighting an iron knuckle. But it seemed that the iron knuckle didn't know he wasn't doing anything to the goron. However, Darunia knew that and he used it to his advantage, punching the iron knuckle in its gut. Soon it lost some of its amour and became quicker than before, but still trying to kill the goron. His movements made it harder for the sage of fire to hit him; that's when Link jumped in and took over for the sage. Using the Master sword, he sung it to hit the iron knuckle's side while dodging the heavy-duty axe it possess. Dodging to the left he had a clean opening to hit it and finished it off, and it worked but only after Link got cut by the axe man before it disappeared into a smog.

"Brother!" the sage of fire called out to him, "You're hurt!"

"It's okay Darunia. I came prepared."

Pulling out from his tunic, Link got a bottle filled with a red potion. Drinking it, his wounds vanished and his skin was normal again. Darunia went over to him and placed his hand onto the shoulder of the hero while it looked like the attack was dying off. It seemed that this was only a warning from Ganondorf as more would be on the way.

"Brother, we must tell this to Zelda."

"I know Darunia. But I hope she is okay, as well as our friend Chantelle."

"Knowing Zelda, she's fine," reassured Darunia.

"And Chantelle?"

"She's with a sheikah."

They both headed back to the castle. While they were walking it brought back memories for Link. He remembered how he met Darunia and his feelings for the goron first were. To tell the truth he was frighten of him, but only because he saw the goron on a bad day and he was just a boy. After when he beaten King Dodongo, he earned Darunia's trust and friendship. But it didn't stop there; because seven years later, he helped the whole goron race escaped a terrible fate called death. This also was the same time Darunia became the sage of fire and a good friend. He didn't realise how long he was thinking until he saw the main doors where Zelda was awaiting for him.

"Is everything alright down there?"

"Fine Zelda. We think it's a warning from Ganondorf because there wasn't a lot of bloodshed nor attackers left."

"This is not good… I was afraid of this happening. I want the whole town to head for Kakariko village as soon as possible. They'll be safe there."

"I'll send out the order Zelda," Link said and he left quickly to do his job.

"Darunia, I need you to go back to Goron city and help your people. I'm positive that we'll be entering a war soon."

"Yes Zelda. I'll do it, but be careful your majesty," said the fire sage before he left in a ball of red light.

Zelda went towards the throne room. Giving her time to think about the recent problems Hyrule now had to counter and Chantelle's safety. The princess wished that she did not had to worry about these things and for Hyrule to enter a golden age. A place where evil was no more and only good reside; where people were happy and content; where peace was possible; where she and Link no longer had to fight. This was where she wanted to be. This was her dream for Hyrule and herself.

A person walked behind her and soon was upon her, his shadow on the ground looked like Link's shadow.

"Link? You are back early," said the princess.

"But Princess Zelda. I'm not your hubby… I'm much more deadlier than that."

"What?" asked Zelda as she turned and saw him, Shadow Link, "You?"

"Yes me. Aren't you pleased to see me?" asked Shadow Link cruelly.

"Get away from me!" yelled Zelda as she slapped him.

She turned to run down the hall and away from him. And Shadow Link chased her, down the maze of corridors of the castle. This was easy for him to keep up; the hard thing was that he did not know the castle too well. And this wasn't good, for his mission to be a success.

Zelda ran, and she wasn't looking much, into Chantelle and Sheik. Sheik knew something was wrong and instantly went into a fighter's stance while Zelda caught her breath. Chantelle helped the princess too. Her eyes looked at the princess with worry, and Zelda saw it. She shrugged it off when they all heard footsteps.

"Oh Zelda… Where are you?" asked Shadow Link darkly, "I just want to play…"

Zelda froze in place, fear struck the princess hard and she did not want to know what his idea of playing was. Chantelle held the princess but stayed behind Sheik, who was ready to fight. That's when they all Shadow Link walking to them, his sword drawn out and his eyes gleaming with hatred.

"There you are. Thought you could run away forever?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Sheik quickly with his weapons out.

"Me? I'm a form of Link, however, as you can see I'm not all to kind."

"Shadow Link?" asked Chantelle, "Didn't Link kill you in the water temple?"

"So… You are the one my master has been curious about. And yes, in a way I did die and in a way I didn't."

That confused the human, and Sheik stood at the ready. Shadow Link took a step closer towards the three.

"And now, if I may be too bold, it is time for the princess and I to be going."

"The princess will not be going with the likes of you," Sheik said, "I'll make sure of that."

"Then you'll parish."

That was the sign for their battle to begin. Shadow Link took the first slice at Sheik, whom simply dodged it and used his needles on the shadow. But Shadow Link was expecting that and used his shield to defend himself. Then he used the hook shot and brings the ninja closer to him, and it worked. Sheik was brought closer and then got stabbed in the stomach with the sword Shadow Link had. Kicking off the shadow, Sheik got off the sword and went into another stance. He was about to attack Shadow Link when another voice, which sounded like it was in shocked, was heard.

"YOU?!"

"Yes, my dear lighter half… I'm still quite very much alive."

Link went to look for Zelda, when he didn't see her in the throne room, and he then hear some battle sounds from one of the lesser-known hallways. Taking his sword out, he walked there and saw Shadow Link and Sheik fighting. Chantelle was holding Zelda, who looked frightened, and that angered the hyrulian hero. His gaze went to the blood red eyes of that of his darker half.

"How did you?"

"Live?" mocked Shadow Link, in Link's voice, "Simple. Ganondorf, the king of evil, brought me back. And I must say, I'm glad to see you Link, and now I can finally kill you."

"It'll be you who'll die Shadow!"

"Then, battle me Link and prove it!"

Both swordsmen held their swords at the ready, each of their eyes held deep hate for the other standing in front of them. As if ordered loudly, Sheik went to a side of the hallway; Chantelle taking Zelda to the other; when the two both ran at full speed to their opponent. Link was the first to attack, only to have Shadow Link to mirror his move exactly. Then Link attacked again, only to have Shadow Link do the same. This frustrated the hero more and he switched weapons to the Megaton hammer. Shadow Link knew this and grabbed his shield tighter when Link sung the hammer at him. The shield protected him, but he was still pushed back by the force.

"Have you gotten weak hero?"

"Never!"

That's when Shadow Link swung his sword at Link, only to have the hammer block the attack. Shadow tried again at the hero, who only blocked his evil counterpart's attack. He went into a lower stance and this time stabbed Link, who got hit. His blood went onto the forest green tunic he always wore.

"Link!"

"I'm fine Zelda."

Zelda could only nod her head and watch the fight between the two beings. She really wanted to go in there and aid Link, but Chantelle was preventing her from doing that, so she just watched sadly.

Link quickly dodged the next attack from Shadow Link. It was lucky that he did, the sword was aiming for his head. Link knew he had to end this soon, or else more people would get hurt or die. So Link switched back to his sword and attacked Shadow Link again. He jumped onto Link's sword and was about to hit him when the hyrulian pulled his sword from underneath Shadow Link and attacked him. This earned a hit for Link and Shadow winced in pain from the cut from the Master sword. Link smiled and quickly stabbed Shadow Link in the side, only to have his, Shadow Link's sword goes through his body. Gasping from the pain, Link managed to pull himself out of there.

"Seems like time has taken a toll on you, Link."

"Damn you!"

This had done it, Link ran blindly at Shadow Link. Only to have Shadow Link to sidestep and tripped the hero. Link's body fell to the ground and his sword flung from his hand and landed near the wall. Shadow Link wanted to finish him, right then and there, but he had a job to do. Running towards the two girls, and grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her away from Chantelle. Then he turned to Link, who was getting up.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Link. But it is time for me to go with my prize."

"Link help!" Zelda called out to him.

Link ran to them, as best as he could with his injuries, but that wasn't enough. Shadow Link used some magic of his own and teleported out of the castle with Zelda. Link yelled in pain and anger that he couldn't save Zelda. His eyes started to have tears in them and Chantelle and Sheik went near to him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Link asked to Chantelle.

"I-I didn't… I can't fight!"

"You could've kept him away from her!"

"Bu-But… I can't fight Link!"

Link looked at Chantelle as if it was her fault that Zelda got kidnapped, and human did not like this at all. Her eyes soon held tears and her body showed signs of being more timid.

Chantelle looked at Link, and she could feel his anger. She took a step back from the hero and quickly ran off in that direction. Her heart had shattered right then and there and she could no longer look at him. Especially then.

Sheik went to Link and held him up. Both injured, but Sheik was the lesser one injured, so he held Link up.

"Link."

"Sheik, she's gone!"

"I know, and we will save her. But for now I want you to rest and heal."

"I-I've got to save her!"

"You are in no condition to fight Link," Sheik said calmly, "And you also must apologize to Chantelle. Those must come before saving Zelda. You understand?"

Link looked up at Sheik and then nodded his head; Sheik was right. They both walked back to Link's room, so he could heal, change, and then rest.

Chantelle ran through out the halls of the castle, crying. Her heart had been broken, Link hated her, and all she wanted now was to go home. She was running blindly and ran into another person. This person was a sage and she knew Zelda since the princess was small. This person was named Impa.

"Child? What is wrong?" asked the shadow sage.

"Ze-Zelda's gone and Li-Link blames me!"

"Now. I'm sure he does not blame you child. I'm sure he was just angry that he could not save her. They are, as I'm sure you know, deeply in love with each other."

"I-I know… But still…"

Impa hugged Chantelle, to help calm her down. Impa knew that she probably had loved Link too, as most women her age did, and to find this out was heart breaking. Also adding in the fact the evil king was once again free, this did not help the situation at present. But a nursemaid, she knew the best help for Chantelle right now was a hug. So she did that and held her. It took some minutes but Chantelle had eventually calmed down to a normal rate.

"Tell me what had happened Chantelle? From the beginning."

Chantelle nodded her head, and told Impa everything what had happen. Zelda running into her, Shadow Link and Sheik fighting, Link and Shadow Link fighting, Shadow Link taking Zelda away, and then Link blaming her, and finally running off. Impa kept quiet through the whole story and that helped Chantelle feel a bit better.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit. Thanks Impa."

"Now, we must find Sheik again. He is your bodyguard."

"Right."

Both women left the area and went looking for the sheikah. Impa stayed on her guard in case something bad did happen, but luck was on their side, and nothing attacked them. They did find Sheik, who had just come out of Link's room.

"Thank-you for finding her Impa."

"She found me Sheik. Not the other away around."

"Ah," he said, then he turned his head towards Chantelle, "Link wishes to speak with you Chantelle. Alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes. Please do go on in. Impa and I will await out here."

"Okay…"

Chantelle went to the door, gulping a bit in fear, but she placed her hand on the door handle. Twisting it, she could now push the door open and she went inside, closing the door behind her.

Link's room was a big room with huge windows. The forest green curtains were drawn back to allow sunlight to pore into the room. The walls were white, and the floor was marble. His oak bed frame was very simply made with green blankets and white soft pillows. The dresser was oak as well and there was a wall dedicated for his many weapons and items. There were no pictures in the room and only one oak chair, which Link was sitting on.

"Hello Chantelle," said Link softly.

"Umm… You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"Chantelle," Link said as he got up and walked over to her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I was only angry at myself for failing Zelda and I took it out on you."

"Li-Link…"

Chantelle was stunned, her mind went blank and she started to tear up again. This time the tears were for joy instead of sadness. But before Link could say anymore she ran over to him and hugged him. He simply placed his arms around her and hugged her back, but only as friends and not as lovers. When she stopped crying he let her go and then was able to continue.

"Chantelle, you are important to me. All my friends are extremely important to me, and Zelda… She and I went through a lot, and you know of course, so that's way I acted the way I did."

"I forgive you Link."

"Chantelle, you do not have to come, but I think it'll be best if you came with me and help save Zelda."

"Really?"

"Sheik will come too, as he is your bodyguard. So get packing, we're leaving in a hour."

Link shooed Chantelle out of his room, so he could get ready, and she saw both sheikah standing there. Impa nodded and left while Sheik came over to her. Chantelle told him what they had to do and then they both left towards the armoury.

Once there he looked for a suitable weapon for her. Something not to heavy but is able to defend her when the time arises. His eyes saw a thin sword with a wooden handle, nothing to fancy. He reached for it and grabbed it and then handed it to her.

"Attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me now."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I don't kid."

"I can't!"

Without any notice Sheik attacked her and would've killed her if she didn't put the sword up to defend herself. The sound of metal clanging against each other was all she could hear and her heart pounding of course. Her eyes looked back at his and she couldn't see anything else but seriousness in them. After that she was able to break off and then looked at him, who looked like nothing had happen just then.

"What was that for?"

"To see if that sword was good for you. And it is."

"So you attacked me to see if was fine?!"

"Yes."

"I almost died," said Chantelle as she dropped the sword. Sheik looked back at her before picking the sword up and saw her face paling. He then pick the sword up and handed it back to her.

"I'll protect you as much as I can. But you must be able to fight if the time comes. Ganondorf will not hesitate to kill you."

"I-I know. I almost died from him too. It's just that back at home I was one never really to fight. So I'm scared Sheik."

Sheik wanted to hug her, but he didn't because that would mean admitting he may have feelings for her. Instead he only just looked back at her, knowing full well that she wasn't ready for this. But she had to grow up and become the woman she was. That, he knew, was the lesson this will teach her. They both left there in complete silence.

In the darkest place sat the princess of Hyrule. She was waiting for Ganondorf to find out what will happen to her. She remembered what happened after the teleportation out of the castle. Shadow Link dragged her down there and tossed her in. His face held a smirk on it and he left after saying that he needed to talk to Ganondorf about their deal. And since then he hadn't came back and that worried the princess a little. Many questions went through her mind but soon stopped after she heard some footsteps. Her head turned to the cell door as she heard it open. There stood Ganondorf and behind him was Shadow Link.

"So, you were telling the truth Shadow," commented the evil king.

"Of course master. I would never lie."

Ganondorf knew he wasn't being fully truthful but turned to the princess and ignored Shadow Link for a bit. He knew she still had the Triforce of Wisdom in her hand and he'll take it from her soon.

"Zelda. It has been too long."

"Not long enough," spat Zelda.

"Dear Zelda. That's not how you act to your superior."

"You are NOT my superior Ganon."

"But I am now. And that's what counts, especially when your life is on the line."

Ganondorf stepped closer to Zelda, whom had just stood up, and looked at her with an icy cold stare. He really meant business and that what his eyes showed as he pulled out a sword from his back. It looked old, but anyone could tell it can do the job more than anything else could. But before he took another step closer, Shadow Link stepped in front of him.

"What do you want?" sneered Ganondorf, "You can tell I'm busy."

"Sir. Why don't we keep her around for a bit longer? I'm sure Link would like to see her alive one last time."

"What do you mean Shadow Link?"

"What I mean is that we can kill her in front of him. Really torment him before he dies too."

"Leave Link out of this!"

"Zelda, my child, you had brought him in this a long time ago. Surely you agree to that. And Shadow, your idea intrigues me and I agree. I'll have my revenge on him and it will be sweet… Muha ha ha ha…"

The two left the cell, closing the door and making it depressingly dark. This also mimicked Zelda's feelings, she really did feel like things were hopeless. She sat down again and could only hope that Link would come for her, and save her before anything else could go wrong.

An hour has passed since Chantelle had last seen Link, and now she was waiting for him in front of the castle gates with her bodyguard, Sheik. There were also the other sages, whom had all came back to the castle during the hour of prep time. Some were going to stay as some wanted to come. Chantelle didn't know who was coming or staying though.

"I'm going," said Darunia, "Zelda is a good friend to my brother."

"Well, if Link wants it I'm going too."

"You? Princess Ruto are going to help Zelda?" asked Naburoo while trying not to laugh.

"Yes I am!" defended Ruto.

"You're so going to need protection."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am"

"Both of you. This is not the time nor place to be auguring," Rauru said, "You are both sages. Remember that."

Luckily for Rauru, Link just came with all his weapons and Epona walking behind him. There were also two other horses behind him. A pure white one with soft blue eyes, and a brown one with very deep green eyes, and they both looked ready to be ridden on.

"It seems that a lot of people want to wish us a safe journey," commented Link.

"Brother, some of us wish to join you on your journey."

"Darunia. It's kind but it's best if you all went back to your temples to protect your domains."

"But Link…"

"Ruto, I know you want to help me. But truly the less people coming the better chance of success we have."

Ruto sighed, knowing she lost the battle and went to the other sages. Whom were all standing in a row and Rauru stepped out of it. He went to Link and came him a small medallion. That was the cue for the others to the do the same, which they did.

"Take some our powers then Link, it'll help you."

"Thank-you. And I promise this will be the final fight for Hyrule!"

They stepped away and Link got onto Epona. Sheik knew this was a sign and got on to the brown horse. Which left the white one for Chantelle. Link looked back at her and then figured out why she didn't get on, she didn't know how. Jumping off Epona, he went aid Chantelle to get on the horse. It took a bit of effort but they managed to do it. Finally they left the castle and towards Hyrule field, towards adventure, towards Zelda.

The ride was oddly uneventful and that made Link worried. Things like this were always a bad sign to adventurers around Hyrule during times like these. And this time was no exception because as soon as they passed Lon Lon Ranch, moblins attacked them. These moblins spooked two of the three horses causing them to make their riders fall. Sheik and Chantelle's horses were the ones that did that, and Sheik landed normally while Chantelle landed on her butt.

The moblins wasted no time to attack the ones on the ground. Two went for Sheik while one went to Chantelle. Sheik was able to kill his off quickly, but watched the one attacking Chantelle. She had to fight this battle on her own, it'll teach her how. Chantelle held her sword and was staring the other moblin down. And soon it happened. With sword drawn the moblin ran at her and sliced vertically while Chantelle blocked the attack. It attacked again, but horizontally and once again Chantelle blocked it. Not taking the time to attack her, it kept doing the same attacks over and over again. After a few minutes of this, it annoyed Chantelle, and finally she attacked him. Whiched surprised the moblin and allowing Chantelle to injured it. The moblin wasn't too pleased and attacked her but she defended herself and did the final blow. Sheik ran to her and made sure she stayed near him, he did not want her to get hurt and maybe even something more.

Link was on Epona still, as it took a lot of enemies to frighten her, and was using his bow and arrows to kill the oncoming moblins. Some of the arrows had ice or fire surrounding it. Which helped killing them off quicker. Then, after an hour or so, all the moblins were killed, giving the fighters a huge sigh of relief. But they had to continue, at least get to the forest's edge before nightfall. So Link was riding Epona and the other two walked. And luckily for the rest of their trip, there were no more attacks.

It was nightfall and they had camped outside of the entrance of the Lost Woods. Link had made a campfire and Sheik was cooking some food for them to eat. And Chantelle was now a little upset, no; she was very upset because she killed a living being. Link knew that your first kill was always the hardest to get over. But he knew that she may need some help, so he took over the cooking for Sheik and asked him to talk to the human. Sheik nodded his head and left to her.

"Thinking?" asked Sheik softly to Chantelle.

"I-I killed it… I'm a murderer."

"No. You were only defending yourself," said the sheikah.

"Sheik… It was alive! It lived and breathed and I killed it… Sheik, I'm a monster," cried Chantelle.

This only made Sheik more uncompitful as he looked at her crying. So, he could only do one thing, though this was out of character for him, he went over to her a hugged her. This was odd for the sheikah but in all honesty he did not mind it, in fact it felt nice for him. Both of their bodies touched and soon it worked, and Chantelle stopped crying. He then let her go.

"Dinner's ready!" called Link, who had just finished cooking their meal, "I hope you are hungry!"

Time soon passed as the fire was dying, Chantelle was asleep while Sheik and Link were both up and on guard. Sheik looked at Link, whom seemed to be in thought and then he looked at the sleeping human. Thoughts soon came into his mind, like friendship, hope, and maybe love for this human. That's what shocked him; that he could be in love. He could not be in love, that would mean that he had feelings too. And after that, he decided to forget about it for now.

Link was worried about Zelda. Was she hurt? Was she dead? Was she in pain? There were so many questions in his mind his head felt like it would explode soon. But he decided to close his eyes for a bit and breath the air, in hopes that it'll calm himself down. It didn't work to well because he still was thinking about her a lot and her wisdom, her kindness, her dreams, and her love. Which only made Link feel more depressed than normal.

The fire soon burned to ashes, making everything around the three travelers grow dark and made the scenery a little more frightening to anyone. But it also allows the stars to shine brightly as to give hope to them all, that everything will be all right.

The sun shone in the crystal clear blue sky, with only some white fluffy clouds in the sky; this contrasted the true feelings for anyone right now. And the three main people were awake and ready to go on in, and fight Ganondorf once and for all.

Link went in first, after taking his gear from Epona, and followed by Sheik and Chantelle. Each step into the woods sounded much larger than what it was really. The air in the forest was also tense, giving the feeling of uneasiness amongst the group. But all had their weapons out, just in case for another attack. In the Lost Woods there was a song that kept on playing over and over again. Chantelle knew the song as Saria's song and it seemed to be the only cheerful sound in the forest. It had an upbeat rhythm to it and it was raising some spirits in Chantelle. However, it did not work for Link and Sheik.

After a few more hours of getting lost, looking for his castle, and being somewhat depressed; they soon felt the air change from a warm gentle breeze to a cold harsh wind. The sky had also changed too. No longer was it sunny and cheerful but dark and gloomy. They had finally found it, Ganondorf's castle. It was bigger than the last one he had built and it also had guards patrolling around the outside of it. Yes, this was a castle to be fearful of.

"Sheik and Chantelle, stay together. No matter what, understand?"

"Yes Link," said Sheik.

"But Link… What about you?"

"Chantelle," he said placing a hand her shoulder, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay… But be very careful Link. Got that!"

"I do."

Link told Sheik to wait until the close was clear before continuing any farther and off he went. Fighting his way through the guards and iron knuckles, his sword getting filthy with the enemy's blood. But it was more than that; it was a distraction for the others to get in safely. Link would not let any of them harm his friends, or Zelda ever again. Then he ran into the castle, disappearing into the forever darkness inside.

"Link… Please be careful," whispered Chantelle to herself.

"It's time."

"Okay. Let's do this."

The two people who were waiting saw the opening for a way in undetected by the patrolling enemies. Walking quietly, they managed to get to the entrance with out being seen, thanks to Sheik's training of course. He helped Chantelle in first and got himself in afterwards. The space was small so they had to crawl to make it to the other side; the only thing they didn't plan on was the other side being a room for the iron knuckles to get their axes ready. A.K.A. The armoury and today it was filled with iron knuckles.

"Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"Bad guys with big axes… Iron knuckles are in there…"

"Hmmm… Move aside."

"How?"

With much effort, Sheik was able to squeeze himself passed Chantelle, who blushed at that, and got something out of his pocket. It was a deku nut, and it could stun enemies for a limited time. Putting his hand backwards, he grabbed the front of Chantelle's dress, and then with his other hand he opened it up and threw the nut down. A flash of light brightens the area, which stunned the iron knuckles there. Once it died down, Sheik ran dragging Chantelle with him and with ninja like reflexes he was able to open the door and escaped. However, he did not know that Chantelle was surprised a bit and dropped her sword. Leaving some evidence that there was some people there. And once they could move again, two went to the sword and then raised the alarm.

His speed was unmatchable by any human runner, his reflexes could beat any high level ninja, and his mind was racing faster than Earth's genius could even dream up of. Yes, these were some of the abilities of a sheikah and right now they were put to the test. With an obnoxious sound pound in both of their ears, it was too late to turn back now. They now had to press on and finish their mission. Running down the maze of halls, two moblins were in front of them. Sheik tossed Chantelle and she slide underneath one of the moblin's legs, while he jumped over them. This was perfectly timed that when he landed he would be able to grab Chantelle again and keep on running.

"AAIE!" screamed Chantelle as she was once again grabbed.

"It's alright."

"How is running at five hundred miles alright?"

"You rather die?"

"Point taken."

The two moblins started to chase them, although they were not quick, they knew the hallways better than the sheikah and human, and they were able to cut them off at another part of the castle. And it worked because Sheik had just turn into the hallway they where in. Thus forcing him to change his idea, a bit. However, Sheik did not think about the two iron knuckles that were now behind him and Chantelle. They were trapped, and now Sheik had to do something. And he did. Grabbing Chantelle again he gave her a deku nut and told her to use it. She complained that she wouldn't leave him, but he grabbed her arm and tossed it down. The bright light stunned everyone but Chantelle, and regretfully she left the sheikah. She was now alone, and without a weapon.

Walking in the castle alone was frightening to say the least. But she had to find Link or Sheik again. But her luck had run out because someone else had found her. Someone who was the darker half of Link and he was meant to keep an eye on her.

"A little girl who is lost. Lost and alone…"

"Who's there?"

"One guess."

"Shadow Link?"

"Correct," he says coolly as he steps into her view, "And my master would like a word with you."

"Um… You know this isn't a good time for me. Maybe I could post phone this for like the next time I come back?"

"Lying is not your best subject human."

"Yeah… And LOOK, A THREE HEADED MONKEY!"

"What?" asked Shadow Link while he turned around for a second, only to hear footsteps running away from him, "Damn her!"

Chantelle took that opening to run like hell again. Running like she never ran before she managed to find herself in a huge room decorated with blood red clothes hang from the walls, there were also many swords and some had blood on them still but thankfully it was dried and not fresh blood. Her eyes shifted to the far wall and there were two thrones, both with blood red cushions on them and made from a type of dark wood, behind them there was a huge painting of Ganondorf in all his glory. Finally her gaze went to the floor where she noticed it was stone and a form was lying injured in the middle. It was…

"Sheik!"

Chantelle ran over to him and held his upper body. He looked pretty bad for him and his clothing had looked better. But right now Chantelle just wanted to get out with him. However, that would not come to pass because at that moment Ganondorf had walked in, with Shadow Link storming in after him.

"There you are! I'll kill you!" yelled Shadow Link.

"That will not happen Shadow Link," said Ganondorf, "And thank-you for your help but your need is no longer necessary."

"What?"

With a swift movement with his left arm, Ganondorf pulled out a sword and beheaded Shadow Link. The black tunic body filled to the ground while it's head rolled near to Chantelle. She looked at it and then quickly kicked it aside, grossing her out at the same time.

"Wh-Where's Zelda?" Chantelle managed to ask when she regained her voice.

"Look above you."

Chantelle looked above and saw a light pink crystal with a figure in it. Chantelle quickly recognized that figure to be Princess Zelda. Her eyes widen and then she looked back at Ganondorf. This time with anger instead of fear, but this only made the evil king laugh at her.

"Do you really think you can beat me human?"

"No, but I can sure as try!" yelled Chantelle as she put her hand into Sheik's clothing and found a small sliver needle.

"You'll die human. You and that sheikah!"

"No they won't Ganondorf it'll be you!"

Standing with the Master sword out was Link. His tunic was torn from all the battles he had to do to get there. Breathing deeply, he was glaring at Ganondorf. He was ready to fight him again and again to keep the people he cared about safe. And Ganondorf smiled evilly, glad that now he would be able to kill him once and for all.

"Link, child, it is so nice to see you again."

"Let them go Ganon!"

"You mean the human, sheikah and Zelda?"

"Let. Them. GO!"

"You'll have to fight me to get at them."

Both of the Triforce holders ran at each other with their swords out, the clanging of metal rang throughout the room. The other cleverly blocked each attack; the other mimicked each step. This was one battle that seemed to last forever. However, Link did get cut in the left side and it was pretty deep. But Link also hit Ganondorf too. Time passed slowly for them as each swing of the sword hit another. But, when it seemed to be going good for Link, he had slipped a bit more than he planed. That gave the advantage to Ganondorf and he swung his sword for the final blow. Only to have his aim changed on the last possible second. Furious, he turned and saw Chantelle's arm out, as if she had just thrown something. He was no fool, he knew what had transpired, and he was now pissed.

"Girl. You have just signed your death warrant!"

"I'm not going to die by your hands!"

Ganondorf lunged at her but at the last second Sheik had awoken and pushed himself in the way of Ganondorf's sword. Killing the boy as soon as it impaled into his head. Chantelle's eyes widen in sadness and fear. She finally knew that her relationship with Sheik had changed. From friendship to love at that moment and it crushed her heart.

"Chantelle move!" yelled Link as he attacked Ganondorf in the back.

"Sh-Sheik's dead Link," cried Chantelle, "He died to save me…"

Ganondorf turned back to the hyrulain hero and attacked him again. This time he brought the crystal down, as he need it's prisoner now. To really torment Link, he would kill Zelda in front of him. The crystal obeyed him and descended into the fighting arena. That temporarily stopped the battle with the two. When it landed the crystal dispelled, freeing Zelda, but Ganondorf for saw that and quickly grabbed her arm. She gasped softly and Link became fearful for Zelda.

"Let her go Ganondorf, your battle is with me!"

"Is it now? I think not as you know she possesses something that I desperately wanted for quite some time now. Link. It is time to say good-bye to Zelda!"

Ganondorf had his sword at Zelda's delicate neck, touching just enough to make her aware that she was so close to death. His smirk only grew, as Link's voice became silent and his worst nightmare a reality.

"So hero. Tell me, how do you like your dream taken from you?" asked Ganondorf cruelly.

"Ganondorf no!"

**Chapter 13 (Good Ending)**

Link soon gained newfound strength and ran quickly at the gerudo male and used the sword, which seemed to be glowing a soft blue, and aimed for the other sword hand. Ganondorf was not ready for this and let his guard for just a second, but enough for the sword to be removed from his hand; that his hand was cut off. Then Link punched him in the face and thus allowing Zelda to free herself by empeing him in the gut. As if this wasn't enough, Chantelle leaped onto his back and was hurting him by pulling his red hair. Screaming in pain he began using the Triforce of Power to make him into the monster Ganon again. However, Zelda knew he would do that and used the Triforce of Wisdom to hold him still.

"Get off Chantelle! We'll fight him!" Zelda yelled.

"Alright!" Chantelle yelled as she let go and crawled, because of the bad landing, to the body of Sheik.

"Link! Use the Triforce of Courage and the Master sword together and I'll use my powers!"

As if it knew, the Master sword glowed more bluer than normal and the light from his hand showed the Triforce of Courage on him. Zelda's hand did also the same too and she had a ball of light in between her hands. At the same time she threw the ball while Link ran and attacked Ganondorf, who finally just realized that he had lost. Both attacks hit him and since they were empowered by the other two Triforce pieces, made sure that he finally died. Ganondorf's body was not there but the Triforce of Power did remain. It glowed a soft golden warm light, as did the other two; which came out of the hero and the princess.

The three pieces soon became whole and the surrounding area was vanishing as if it had never been there. The three people walked over to it, both amazed and surprised. Soon the light hugged each person; healing all of their wounds. But as if that wasn't enough it also teleported every body back to the temple of time.

"Thank-you," a heavenly voice said, "You all saved Hyrule."

"Who's speaking?"

"The Triforce Chantelle."

Chantelle never knew that the most powerful relic of all of Hyrule could speak, but she just didn't really cared. Right now Sheik had died to save her, and her alone. She never told him her feelings and she wished she could. Or better yet, that he could be alive once again.

"It is done," spoke the triangles again.

A golden light fell onto the sheikah boy and encircled him. Chantelle yelled but Link held her back. And the light continued to fall on him until suddenly it stopped. Standing in the centre, his ruby red eyes looking back at her, was Sheik.

"Sheik! But how?"

"The Triforce wanted to repay us for all the trouble that had happened," answered Zelda, "So it gave us one wish. Link and I are already happy so we let you decide."

"But I didn't say…"

"There is no need. The Triforce can sense it in your heart."

Chantelle raced into Sheik and hugged him with tears streaming out of her eyes. She was crying and Sheik rapped his arms around her. He had accepted that he loved her, and nothing could change that.

"Sheik… When you died… I was so… Sheik, I-I love you…"

"I love you too. I knew that for a while."

Zelda and Link both followed suit and hugged each other, with Zelda stealing a kiss from her lover. And for another hour they stayed like that. Holding in each other's arms and not caring about a thing.

It had been two days since the battle and every person was there. It was time to send Chantelle home, again. However, this time they wouldn't have to worry if she came back again. Ganondorf was gone and this time forever. She went to each sage and hugged him or her good-bye. Sad that she would have to leave Sheik for good and he was the final person to say good-bye too. Their hug was the longest as she stood near the stone, that housed the Master when not in use, and looked at them.

"Good-bye Chantelle."

"Sheik…"

She waved silently as Zelda and the sages used their powers to send her home. Strangely she thought she could hear Sheik saying something to Zelda as she left Hyrule for the second time.

Chantelle walked home, holding the bag of groceries and her heart was heavy. But she got home and her mother was thankful for the items. Walking back to her room she flopped onto her bed, only to her the doorbell ring. Ignoring that, as she was emotionally still in pain, she was about to turn on her game to forget about her troubles and to see Sheik's body again.

"Chantelle! Someone wants to see you!" her mother's voice floated up to her.

"I'm coming mom!" Chantelle responded as she turned the game off and went down stairs. What she saw would give her a most pleasant surprise.

There was a man, around her age, standing there with pale skin. He had messy blonde hair, his body was muscular like if he had been working out, and he wore a blue t-shirt with jeans. However, the oddest thing about him was his eyes, they were a ruby red. Her eyes widen and she ran to him and held him.

"Sheik… But how?"

"I told Zelda I could not be without you. My life would have no meaning. She had agreed to that, and allowed me to go here and be with you."

"Who is this Chantelle?" asked her mother, who had just come back from the kitchen.

"Mom… I would like to introduce to you, Sheik."

**Chapter 14 (Bad Ending)**

Link soon gained newfound strength and ran quickly at the gerudo male and used the sword, which seemed to be glowing a soft blue, and aimed for the other sword hand. Unfortunately Ganondorf had anticipated that and was able to dodge the attack while slicing a cut through the neck of Zelda. That instantly killed her. Link's heart was more than broken; it was smashed into tiny pieces.

"ZELDA!"

"I dare say that wasn't very nice, but it was enjoyable."

"You'll pay Ganondorf!"

Link rushed Ganondorf again, however, he went fighting blindly. His mind was overtaken by his emotions and that was his down fall. Ganondorf sidestepped out of the way, after tossing Zelda's body, and then stabbed Link in the back and threw his heart. The Master sword fell from Link's hand while it's owner breathed his last breath.

Chantelle, who had just seen all of that, was scrambling to get far away from that mad man. But her attempts for escaping were futile because Ganondorf was swifter than her. Grabbing her dress he pulled her up to his eye level, his power seemed to be overpowering but she knew it was the Triforce's power and not his.

"Now, human, it is time to pay a little visit into your world."

"Please no…"

"Why rule only one world if I can have both!"

Using the Triforce's power again and Chantelle, he was able to make a portal to Earth. Stepping into it's light, dragging her with him; the take over had just begun.

Earth's forces tried to fight him. But with his magic knowledge and the Trifoce behind him the battle was quick and painful for all. All the important people surrendered in a matter of a few days. Compared to Hyrule this take over was a piece of cake.

Five years had passed since that battle for both worlds and things looked horrible to say the least. Monsters roamed the fields of Hyrule and the streets of Earth. Humans, hyrulians, zoras, gorons, and some gerudos were put into slavery or worse; they were killed. The sages were publicly killed to serve as a warning to others. There were no trees or any plant life, meaning the koriki had all died. In the centre of all the commotion was the evil king himself, Ganon. He, and a select few, lived like royalty and only he had the Triforce.

"Sir?"

"Yes human?"

"Your meal has arrived," said a brown haired human wearing some green rags.

"Good. Now feed me."

"Yes, my master."

The slave, who formally was called Chantelle, obeyed her master's wishes. She had learnt early on not to disobey him, or else. However, she always wondered how long would she carry on like, how long until death claims her. How long must she wait until she can see Sheik once again?

**The End**


End file.
